Applications executing on mobile computing devices such as telephones, laptops, and netbooks asynchronously request and process location information such as global positioning system (GPS) data. The location providers (e.g., GPS systems) generate and deliver location reports responsive to the requests. However, as additional application programs, as well as services or nearby peer devices, request the location information and request such information more frequently, performance of the mobile computing device and delivery framework degrades. For example, battery life and responsiveness of devices with limited power and processing resources worsen as the frequency and quantity of requests increases. Existing systems lack a framework to define, align, and combine the requests for the location information.